Shinai No Sutaa Raito (Starlight in The City)
by SakuraDoragosu9274
Summary: Sakura Haruno is just a normal student in the infamous school, Fire Academy. Sakura Doragosu is the top singer in the world, leading the top band in the world, Fairy Tail. Are they the same? Yes... Yes they are. Read the life of Sakura in her small adventures of rivalling bands, overprotective bandmates and...Love?-Sakura/Mutli-(Full Summary inside)
1. Morning's a B

**Starlight in The City**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto Shippuden! And Karin and Ami Fans, Pleasse DON'T read this Fanfic! It's for Sakura Fans and Sakura/Multi Lovers. Thank you! BTW, this is the same cliché-Sakura come to school, new student, being bullied by Karin and Ami or somebody else, got a secret and blah blah blah. Enjoy the Fanfic and read the damn WARNING!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: **

**Sakura Haruno is a new student in the infamous Fire Academy. Sakura Dragular is the world's famous singer and is the one who formed the world's famous band called "Fairy Tail". Are they the same? Yes. See the wacky life of a 15 years old girl who has a really strange and weird double life. The school where the 5 rivaling bands meet, will chaos rise or fall? Who says that those bands just sings and dances? Cause'… They don't.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Morning's a B #$*.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN-SMASH!"

"Oh man! Not again! This is already like the thirteenth time I destroy my alarm clock! And-WTF! IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING!"

That's me, Sakura 'Haruno'. I'm just a weird 15 years old girl with both weird emerald green eyes and pink hair. That's right, PINK hair. I'm in one of the biggest city in the whole five countries, Konohagakure.

I'm a new student in the famous Fire Academy, where the rich and famous students go there. I only got in because of my brains. That's what everyone says. I can also get in there with fame and money, but I'm not the type of person that enjoys limelight all the time and getting chased by Fan girls and Fan boys very much. How can they tell how you get into the school?

The school have ties with different colors that make the teachers and other students know where's your position in the Academy. There are at least three colors. The last color is dark blue with Konohagakure's Insignia, actually all the ties have the same Insignia other than the top color, that defines you as the students with the brains.

The next color is dark green. That makes you stand at the rich and famous family level, which most of the students have that color. The next color is the very special type of color that everyone wants to get, which I have no idea why, the color is black.

The black tie make you stand out of the whole school as that color is the most dangerous color you want to get. There's four gangs in the school and did I forget that this school is totally fucking dangerous? I'm not scared, it's just that the students from the Fire Academy are able to come out alive… There's a bullying system in there. Sigh… Just my luck.

I have no idea who or what are the gangs but sooner or later, I would find out. Now, its…6.30a.m… trying to sleep until 8a.m…

"OH SHIT! FORGOT TO TAKE THE TIMETABLE! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

I ran across the big apartment I just brought with my own money to the bathroom, doing the daily stuff and change into some clothes. I'm now wearing a big black shirt that says, 'Mind Your F #$ing Business' and light brown shorts with black chains from the sides of my shorts. I grab my favorite dark green hoodie and my favorite red head band, keeping my long pink hair from my eyes and the hoodie cover my pink hair.

I grab my white Nike bag and quickly wear my red and black colored converse sneakers. Finally putting them on, I turn around and read the clock, 7a.m. I quickly shut and lock the door, ran down the stairs skipping three to two steps.

After that, I took my favorite skateboard that has a design of two black and white dragons spiraling each other in dark bloody red flames. I usually ride my skateboard to school, cause I like to do some tricks along the way. Which reminds me that I really need to visit the new skate park around the corner of my apartment.

It took me ten minutes to get there at my average speed, I just want to see the nice view of my new neighborhood and besides, I have to remember the route back home right?

I stop right in front of the huge gates of my new school, Fire Academy. And man, it might be huge but it also got style! The gates are basically gold! Fools gold, I believe. The fences have the same Insignia as my tie and even the walls also have it, what is this? Fashion School?

Speaking of ties, everyone is supposed to wear them on Mondays and Fridays, and unfortunately we got school on Saturdays as well, for our Club Activities. The School's name 'Fire Academy' is written on the top of the School with red flaming paint on it. I also noticed that there wasn't anyone around yet, so it's still early for school. For once in my life, I give credit to this new School to actually understand the students' feelings for waking up like 6 in the morning.

'_Speaking of Club Activities… Wonder which club should I join…But on second thoughts, nobody would want a 'nerdy' girl like me… Maybe I should just join the club that all the 'nerdy' students go to…'_

I just slowly walk into the school grounds and actually saw a noticeboard that shows where which classroom is located. This school might have style, but it got efficiency as well.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally pin point the Principal's office and was about to make my way there when I bump into someone. "Sorry 'bout that." .I said as I bow and walk the other way to the School. I actually got this feeling that something is so going to happen badly.

_**Nobody's P.O.V **_

The person that Sakura have bump into, stood there as he watched her walk into the School building. He still stood there and look at the School doors, until one of his best friends, a guy with straight raven hair and black eyes, shook him on the shoulder and said, "Are you okay _dickless_?"

"Shut up Sai! And don't call me that! Dattebayo!"

"But, you were just staring at the School doors like you want to get in there when you said 'No! Not School!' . Are you sure you're alright? I still think you're sick dickless."

"No! I'm not! Believe it!"

"Yes, you're sick, dickless."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Alright, what's with all the arguing around here."

"Yamato-Taichou! He's still calling me that Nickname!"

"Yamato-Taichou, I think dickless is sick already."

"I'm not sick! I'm just… well… I'm just… umm…"

"Naruto, are you blushing?"

"No! I'm not!"

The person Sakura previously bump is the well-known Naruto Uzumaki, age 15, the famous happy blond singer in the famous band called "Konoha's Shinobi". Not only he sings but he can dances and play his favorite guitar, 'The Yellow Flash'. His favorite color is orange and wears them all the time.

Sai, age 15, the person that called Naruto, 'dickless', is also a member of the famous band. He plays the keyboard, sings and also raps too. He likes to wear black and white a lot. He got this habit of calling his best friends nicknames.

Yamata, the brown haired young man, age 20, is apart of the band as well. Like both boys called him, 'Yamato-Taichou', He's sometimes plays the role of the leader of the band in some of the concerts. He can sing like all the other members of the band does and plays the drums very well.

They're all wearing black ties with the Insignia highlighted in flaming red.

And like Sakura said, '_Sooner or later, I would find out.'_ And she's going to go through one hell of a 'normal' school day in Fire Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 1 IS PRETTY SHORT BUT, I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK ON 'THE GIRL IN DRAGON'S BLOOD'. AND CHAPTER SIX FOR 'OF NINJAS, DRAGONS AND DEMONS' WILL COME OUT AFTER A FEW DAYS LATER! PLEASE R AND R! JA NE!**


	2. How's Hell- I mean School?

**Starlight in the City**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Hey there! The upload is faster than I expected. But, oh well, let's get this started.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble even before lunch break!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**All of this is now Nobody's P.O.V.**_

"Sigh, finally got the timetable…", Sakura said with a sigh. She took a breath before giving her timetable a good look after taking 30 minutes to find her way through the whole huge school.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Class: 3-1**

**Age: 15**

**First Period:**

**Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake (SP)**

**Second Period:**

**Advanced Mathematics – Iruka Umino**

**Third Period:**

**History – Ibiki Morino **

**Fourth and Fifth Period:**

**Art – Kurenai Yuhi**

**Sixth and Seventh Period:**

**Lunch Break – None**

**Eighth Period:**

**Literature and English – Asuma Sarutobi**

**Ninth Period:**

**Advanced Science – Anko Mitarashi**

**Tenth Period:**

**Gym – Maito Gai**

**Eleventh Period:**

**Free Study Period – None/Teacher/Teacher's assistant**

**Twelfth Period:**

**Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake (SP)**

Sakura was confused when she saw the word 'SP' and 'Teacher's assistant'. _Probably the teacher is somewhat a crazy case._ Sakura mused, _And maybe the Teacher's 'pet' helping out or something._

Sakura just keep her timetable in her pocket and continue to scout for her homeroom class. "Class 3-1…Class 3-1… Class 3-1 is right… here."

Before she knocked on the door, Sakura heard a voice behind her. "So, you're the new student?"

Sakura turned around and saw a guy not older than 20 years old, white silver-ish hair that spike towards to his left. Wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face, his untamed hair covers his left eye.

"Um… Yeah…"

"Please don't get close to me like a forbidden love or something."

"What the hell are ya implying ya old man! I hardly even know you and I just met you like a few seconds ago!"

"…You're not in love with me?"

"Hell yeah!"

The man just chuckled and pat Sakura on the head. Sakura just felt her right eye twitched in annoyance. _Is this guy really a cracked nutcase?, _Sakura thought as she swipe his hand from her head, shocking the silver haired man.

"I'm 15 for god Jashin sake, old man.", Sakura growl softly as she glare at the said man.

"Well for your information, I'm 20 and not 35 or older.", he chuckled and pat her one more time on the head, causing Sakura to grimaced, and open the door to her Homeroom class.

"Yo class.", the silver haired man said as he wave his hand to the class.

"Kakashi-Sensei! YOU'RE LATE!", a blond guy that Sakura think she saw him somewhere, point an accusing finger at the said young man, Kakashi.

"I saw a black cat on top of a tree and I got to save it and-"

"SAVE YOUR EXCUSE!"

"Well anyways, we have a new student joining us and questions later. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Sakura just open the door and walked in looking bored and started talking, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like drawing, writing, reading and listening to music. I dislike cocky, famous, proud people that disturb me or call me 'nerdy'. I will personally kick your ass when you call me or anyone that in front of me. And I'm black belt in Taekwondo. My dream is to find my parents."

"Alright my cute students, any questions?"

On that moment, the girls in the classroom scream and squeal in excitement and kept shouting, "KAKASHI! WE LOVE YOU!" or "CALL ME!" or "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!".

'_That's why he said does crazy stuff, maybe the fan girls in the class drove him crazy till he beg other girls to not be insane.' _Sakura thought as she sweat-dropped when she observed the girls acting up when Kakashi said 'cute'.

"Kakashi-Sensei… Did the fan girls in my class drove you out of your insanity?", Sakura asked she look at Kakashi who look back at her, surprised, with widen eyes.

After that, the class was filled with screams and laughter. The girls screaming to help Kakashi 'revenge' for the insult and the guys, most of them, laughing their ass off, especially the blond guy, who is laughing the loudest and the longest.

Kakashi then just laugh, causing the guys to look at him with shocked and the girls to just sigh and daydream. The most unexpected thing he just did is pat Sakura on the head, causing her to grimaced and glare at her homeroom Sensei.

"You're really funny and I kind off grew a liking on you!", Kakashi weirdly chirped as he smiled, well the student think he did that. And Sakura mentally remember to one day make her Sensei wipe that smile off his face.

_**After School…**_

Sakura manage to survive the horrible yet weirdest day of her school life. Her Advanced Math Sensei was kind and understand Sakura the most out of the other Senseis, he defended her when the other students insulted her or call her names like 'The Emo".

Third Period History Sensei, Ibiki is a very strict Sensei but he also grew a liking to Sakura like a daughter when she insulted a student who was slacking of her test. Ibiki also said that Sakura would be the new History Teacher's assistant if his assistant is sick or busy when he is helping other teachers.

Art is Sakura's second most favorite period not only she like, no love to do art, is because the teacher also love art too and understand Sakura point of view with her painting or art works that makes the students jealous.

During Lunch break, she manage to get her lunch from the Cafeteria and made a friend with Ayame, she and her father works at the Ramen shop there. Ayame also told her that the roof is a very safe place during the lunch break. Sakura spent most of her lunch break at the rooftop, writing a new song. But, she stopped halfway when the bell rang, signaling that Lunch break is over.

Literature and English is very fun and interesting when Asuma give them a small quiz now and then. He also kept asking Sakura how's Kurenai and is she not that strict or fierce. Sakura couldn't help but tell him that Kurenai is a very fun teacher just like Asuma is and is Sakura's favorite teacher tied with all the Sensei she met.

Advanced Science is very interesting as they have their first Science lesson at the newest lad and they need to study and open the frog and take out its intestine. Most student puke at the sink or faint but Sakura just do what Anko told them and did it. Anko basically like Sakura like a little sister since, Sakura reminds her or herself when she's 15.

Next lesson is Gym, the Sensei is very hyper and always talk about youth and told them to run 10 laps around the huge field. Most students just walked or sprint at the beginning and most of them were out of energy. Sakura was still able to jog the whole 9 laps and sprint to the end at the last lap.

Study period is a pain in the ass. The blond guy named Naruto kept disturbing Sakura by calling her 'Sakura-Chan' and kept asking her why she still wear the hoodie. Kakashi came into the class and ask her how's her first day of Fire Academy and he also call her Sakura-Chan. Sakura kept thinking where did she saw them before.

The last period Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi stayed in the classroom while the rest of the students move to their respectful classes, except the fan girls kept talking and clinging onto Naruto and Kakashi like no tomorrow, but Sakura managed to save them by insulting them and they just walk out of the classroom with proudly and in lose. The students then filled the classroom and Kakashi said that he needs to arrange the seats as the exam is going to come by next month, he put Naruto behind Sakura while she sits in front of the teacher's desk.

Sakura is skating back home to change and plans to visit her two childhood friends at the meeting place and try out the new cool song she just finished during English and Literature lesson.

Maybe attending Fire Academy isn't so bad after all. But little did she know that she got some unwanted attention to her when she's with Naruto and Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! JA NE!**


	3. Midnight strikes and Music take flight

**Starlight in The City**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Got nothing to say. Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail and the songs are not mine. **

**Age groups:**

**Sakura: 15**

**Natsu: 16**

**Gray: 16**

**Erza: 17**

**Lyon: 17**

**Jellal: 17**

**Cobra: 17**

**Laxus: 18**

**Sting: 16**

**Rogue: 16**

**Loke: 16**

**Gajeel: 16**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sai: 15**

**Yamato: 20**

**Kakashi: 20**

**Kiba: 15**

**Shino: 15**

**Shikamaru: 15**

**Neji: 16**

**Team Taka: 15**

**Akatsuki: 16,17,18**

**The Sound: 17**

**Sand Siblings: 15,16.17**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 **

**Midnight strikes and Music take flight**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura quickly skate down the lane and took a sharp left turn, before she could say 'look out!', she crash into the person. While Sakura tried to recover quickly and get to the meeting place to meet up with her two best childhood friends, she notice that the person she hit have a weird hairstyle. In fact, it reminds her of a chicken's butt. She wanted to laugh out loud, but she's really late and need to get there fast.

Sakura just took her skateboard and stood up, she bow low and said a quick 'Gomen!' and left the area fast. The person just sit there for a while and just stood up. He turned around and looked at the retreating figure. This really surprise him a lot, this is the first time a person did not shout out his name and try to get his autograph. And from the looks of the figure, it's a girl and she's not one of the vapid fan girls that he really hates a lot.

He just turn around and continue to walk to his best friend's apartment, a certain blond guy is waiting to beat him in a challenge, a challenge that involves music. As he walked, he kept thinking about the girl he just bump into. Come to think of it, he noticed that she have a weird pair of eyes, light green eyes. Other than a red haired guy he knew with green eyes, she have the most beautiful set of eyes. The moment he looked into those eyes, they seem to sparkle under the rays of the afternoon sun. And they would look damn good if it under the moonlight.

Maybe he's just imagining things, how could he actually like a girl and especially thinking of commenting the eyes. It's truly ridiculous. But who could blame him when someone else was also drawn to those same eyes as well under the same school.

Speaking of school, Sakura can't go to the same school as her childhood friends as when she went there for the first year of high school, all the guys were attracted to her like a moth to a flame and some of them tried to rape her in a group, but she knows how to kick ass and beat them up in a bloody pump. After that, the principle decided to transfer her to another school for his child's safety. The principle treats every student in the school as his children and don't like it when his favorites are being bullied by other students.

His favorites are of course, Sakura and all of her childhood friends. They were friends since they met at the orphan. All of them lost their parents and have nowhere to go. When the principle saw them, he knew that he was meant to protect and care for them. He took them in and they grew up with his grandson, Laxus Dreyar.

They went to the same middle school and high school, until Sakura moved to another high school. The guys are mostly close to her than the girls, they are always close to her and spent every free time with her as much as possible. The girls are like her big sisters and when a guy or one of their guy friends got close to her for their own liking, they started to go into 'Sister Mode'.

And since the school is pretty far away from the so call mansion, Sakura decided to move into the city and live there. The guys were the ones trying to stop her from leaving but Erza, the most noble girl in the over-protective sister group, respects her 'younger' sister's choice and let her go. And she knocked the guys unconscious so that Sakura can safely get out of the mansion.

Most of the guys acted very weirdly and strange on the first day when Sakura moved away. They never get into fights, never eat that much, never call nicknames, never stripped, never argue and the guys just chill around and act all emo for the whole first day until Sakura call in. Once the guys heard the word 'Sakura', they ran towards the phone and tried to talk to her and ask her if she's alright or not.

Sakura calmed them down and talk to each and every one of them and even the principle was crying out his eyes. Sakura told them that the next day is where the first day of school starts and she would meet up with them so that they can spend more time together and get ready for the concert at the same time.

Speaking of getting ready for a concert, that's why Sakura is in a hurry once she got out of the school. She got this new song that she want to try at the concert and she was also informed from gramps (A.K.A Principle of her previous high school) that the other 5 rivaling bands that tied at the second place of the world wide music charts. Well, her band, Fairy Tail is the first since even though they were injured from the gang fight just to protect their friend, Lisanna. They still endure it and won the first place of the competition and immediately became the most popular band in the world.

Sakura got this idea from the literature text since Asuma likes to jump from other chapter to another chapter and loves to give quiz at anytime of the lesson. It's about Romeo and Juliet, midnight and Orchestra. She got the idea and started to write down the music and the lyrics down on her favorite notebook.

In fact, all the songs that Fairy Tail sang and played are all written by Sakura herself. She wrote this by being inspired by books, movies and people like her childhood friends. She was encouraged by not only her friends but also by her first song that she first created when she was playing in the snow with her guy friends.

She first though that a firefly was a fairy, the guys laugh with her once she found out her mistake. On that moment, snow started to fall slowly and then she started singing a short melody that she created using the word 'Fairy' and 'Snow'. The guys quickly carry her back to the mansion and started playing their instruments once Sakura started singing again, but the whole song. And that's when the band called 'Fairy Tail' was formed and they were around eight years old.

They started singing for the old and young and soon they are famous in the city. They kept singing and dancing for the people out of happiness and fun. Until, one day they heard about the competition and soon that change their life greatly into who they are right now. It been two years since the competition and they participated it and surprisingly, the day they won the competition was also on Sakura's 13th birthday.

Now, Sakura reached her destination and pick up her trusty skateboard and slowly open the door, bright lights welcomed her as she enter the tall building that have been build ever since Fairy Tail won first place of the Music Charts. She look around, trying to find her friend until someone call her name, or shout her name, "**SAK! YOU CAME BACK!"**

Sakura turn around and saw a blob of salmon hug her tightly, then the person started to nuzzle her neck and Sakura knew what was going to come next so she shut her eyes close. She then didn't felt him but someone else hug her. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend trying to recover from a punch.

"Hey Sakura, You're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, _Stripper."_

"_Sakura~_! I do not-"

"Gray, Your clothes."

"**WTF!"**

"**HAHA!** Ice Princess strips!"

"I do not! FlameBrain!"

"Whatcha' call me!? Stripper!"

"Walking-Fireplace!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Why you-!"

"**ARE YOU BOYS FIGHTING AGAIN!?"**

"**NO ERZA! WE'RE BEST OF FRIENDS!"**

"Some things never change, doesn't it."

The Salmon haired guy is Natsu Dragneel. He always have his favorite muffler around his neck, covering his scar her got on the first day he met his dad. But after his 7th birthday, his father disappeared. He got back to his old self when he first met Sakura in the woods. On that day, they became best friends and became very close.

The raven haired guy who punched Natsu in he face is Gray Fullbuster. His parents were killed right in front of him when he's seven years old, but someone took him in before he came to the Orphan. Her name is Ur and her apprentice is Lyon, she have raven hair just like him and Lyon have white hair that spikes up. Ur died in front of them after she protected both of them from a gun-shot in the head. Lyon and Gray were rescued by Natsu and Sakura. They were just passing by the dark alley. Sakura did most of the fighting while Natsu tried to drag Gray and Lyon away, Lyon was able to move but Gray stick to where he was. Natsu provoke him by calling him 'Scaredy Cat'. And that's where the rivaling began for both Natsu and Gray.

After that, Gray and Lyon also joined the same Orphan, Lyon began to rival Gray and Sakura, since she was able to kick the gang boss's ass and Ur can't. Ur was Lyon's goal but ever since Sakura came into the picture, he change goal and decided to surpass Sakura, even though she was the same age as him.

Sakura couldn't help but challenge Lyon, this could not only help Lyon be more confident in himself but also return to his old self like how she help Natsu. The beauty scarlet haired lady is Erza, she and her brother figure, Jellal, were able to escape from the burning village set by a cruel gang at the age of ten. Sakura and the three boys were going for a stroll in the woods until she smell fire from a distance and ran towards it. The boys follow her, then they found both of them burn and injured badly.

Once they brought the injured duo to the Orphan, they explain what happened, they also said that some of their friends were able to escape as well but they were separated by the fire. Sakura ensure that one day, they would find them. On Erza's 16th birthday, Sakura's present to her is introducing to her 'new' friends. Erza and Jellal were so delighted and touched to see their best friends managed to survive the fire is safe and sound. Simon, who survived the fire with his other two best friends, ask Erza to be his girlfriend and Erza said yes.

"Hey Guys! I got a new song!"

"A new song! Come on Sak! Lets give it a shot!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Don't get into trouble!"

_-Time Skip-Concert Time!-_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the Concert of the month!"

"**YEEEEEE! NATSU-KUN! GRAY-KUN!"**

"**LAXUS-KUN! CALL ME!"**

"**JELLAL-KUN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"**

"**GAJEEL-KUN! HOT AS EVER!"**

"**STING-KUN! ROGUE-KUN! SO CUTE!"**

"**LOKE-KUN! LOOKING SEXY AS EVER!"**

"**LYON-KUN! SO COOL!"**

"**COBRA-KUN! PLEASE MARRY ME!"**

"**SAKURA-CHAN! SO PRETTY AND AWESOME! PLEASE GO OUT WITH US!"**

"PLEASE WELCOME FAIRY TAIL!"

As the curtain withdrew, Sakura started to sing with the music as it start.

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?**_

_**Hikari Zenbu Atsumete **_

_**Kimi no Ashita Terasu Yo **_

Everyone sang with Sakura, Gray and Natsu. Both guys playing the electric guitar as Sakura took the microphone and started to move around. Letting the music play first, Sakura move along with Sting, Rogue, Cobra and Jellal, who are dancing along the music. Sakura started to sing again as he dance routine stop for a while.

_**OH YEAH Kikoeten no Kako no Koe Wa? **_

_**OH YEAH Karetatte Sakebu Kara **_

_**OH YEAH Kikoeru Made Kimi no Kokoro Ga **_

_**OH YEAH OH YEAH **_

_**Tsuki to Taiyou no Haitacchi **_

_**Wasuremono Wanai Desuka? **_

_**Okashii Na Kimi Ga Inai to **_

_**Hoshii Mono Sae Mitsukaranai **_

Sakura sing as she move forward and let her long pink hair wave from side to side. Laxus started to add some more up beats into the song, since he is the DJ. Gajeel started to pound the drums hard and fast, Loke glide his hands over the keyboard. Lyon come on the stage and starts to sing the chorus with Sakura.

_**SNOWING sunao ni **_

_**egao ni nareta no wa **_

_**futari yorisoi **_

_**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara **_

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING **_

_**hikari zenbu atsumete **_

_**kimi no ashita terasu yo **_

Sakura follow the dance crew and lead them while Lyon starts to sing the second verse. Natsu and Gray started to sing with Lyon.

_**OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou **_

_**itsu no manika orenji sae **_

_**shiroku kawatteku kisetsu **_

_**OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW **_

_**ima wa omoide no naga de **_

_**nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru **_

_**fushigi dana kimi ga warau to **_

_**boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda **_

_**SNOWING konna ni **_

_**hitori furueteru kimi no **_

_**soba ni yorisoi **_

_**tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni **_

_**FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY **_

_**YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, **_

_**HANG IN THERE! **_

The music starts to take over and Sakura continue to lead the dance, Lyon decided to join them. The crowd keeps cheering and singing with them. Little did Sakura know, the 5 rivaling gangs or bands are also present in the monthly concert.

"She's pretty talented, isn't she? Right Sasuke?"

"Suigetsu! Sasuke wouldn't get attracted to that whore!"

"You call her a whore when you're one? Weird."

"Suigetsu, Karin. Stop fighting."

"Sasuke-Kun! He's bulling me!"

"Keep quiet. Hn."

While Team Taka is arguing at a corner, Konoha's Shinobi are also at a corner, watching Fairy Tail's performance.

"Yamato-Taichou! Kakashi-Sensei! I think I saw her before."

"Of course you saw her before dickless, we always come to their monthly concert and see they perform."

"Now, now. Don't start a fight here."

"Yamato is right. Right Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"What a drag."

"Fate have brought us here."

"Hm. I should stay at home and do a research on my insects,"

"I should have brought my book. Sigh."

Other than those two bands, 'The Sound' band is also at a corner and is observing Sakura dancing and leading them.

"Hm. She got nice moves, doesn't she? Kimmimaro."

"That's right, Haku."

"Zaku, what are you trying to do?"

"Dosu. I'm trying to get new girlfriends."

"You do know that you'll dump her, _again."_

"Yeah. And it's fun."

"Sigh… You're useless."

The next band around the corner is the 'Sand Siblings'. Gaara, the leader with Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri.

"Hey Gaara. She got green eyes just like you!"

"She looks so cute and I can't believe that she's fifteen!"

"Gaara-Kun wouldn't get attracted to that whore!"

"… Interesting…"

The last and second biggest band, the Akatsuki. The leader is Pein and band mates are Itachi, Kisame, Hidan. Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi.

"Tobi thinks Cherry-Chan is cute!"

"Her beauty is eternal."

"No Danna. It's a bang!"

"Kitten can really dance!"

"Hn."

"Maybe we can **get a bite?"**

"She doesn't pay us at all."

"She's fucking hot!"

"She could be a great addition to the band."

Sakura then starts to stop with the others and they slowly rise and all of the members started to sing together.

_**warau koto sae **_

_**wasureteta boku ni **_

_**mahou wo kakete **_

_**egao hitotsu de **_

_**subete wo kaeta **_

_**kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY **_

_**SNOWING sunao ni **_

_**egao ni nareta no wa **_

_**futari yorisoi **_

_**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara **_

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING **_

_**hikari zenbu atsumete **_

_**kimi wo terasu yo **_

_**SNOWING sunao ni **_

_**egao ni nareta no wa **_

_**kimi dakara **_

_**kimi to datta kara **_

_**SNOWING FAIRY **_

_**kimi ga kureta hikari **_

_**zenbu atsume sakebu yo **_

_**SNOW FAIRY **_

_**DON'T SAY GOODBYE!**_

Everyone started to cheer and as the members of the performing band started to pant hard after a great performance. All of them got together in the front, hold hands and bow to the crowd.

Laxus got the microphone and toss it to Sakura, who caught it and began to talk. "We got a new song that we want to let you guys enjoy and it was inspired by a literature text that I read today and it's kinda cliché. But, hope you guys like it." All the member of the band got into position and waited a few seconds before the music starts up again.

_**mayonaka no uta ga sakenda "Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto..."**_

Sakura and the dance crew dance to the beat, Sakura and Lyon then took the microphone and starts to sing.

_**akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato hoshitachi wa sora ni suwari, sorezore no oto wo kanadeteita **_

_**sunao ni nare to iwarenakute mo **_

_**namida wa mou boku no omoi wo tsurete ashimoto de chiisana umi ni **__**natta**_

_**sora wa ugokanai hi ga nobori oriru dake**_

_**jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga aruku ka arukanai ka dakeda**_

_**mayonaka no uta ga sakenda "Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da daikirai da"**_

_**taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto **_

_**shiawase nante chiisana SUPUUN de sukueru kurai de juubun nanda **_

_**wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inai ka dakeda**_

They started to dance a more difficult dance to the beat, then all of them started to sing.

_**tsuyogaru tabi ni hibi ga hairu kokoro wa sou maru de GARASU saiku ga miseru hakanai yume**_

_**junsui wo butsukeau no ga kowai kara bokura wa mina **_

_**sure tafuri wo shite futoumei na sekai ni sumitsuita**_

Sakura started to sing alone.

**omotai jiyuu wo hikizutte aruiteta**

_**wakare ga kuru tabi sora ga toozakatte yuku you ni mieta**_

Then Sakura and the dance crew became more active and started to sing.

_**sayonara no ame ga tsubuyaita "Karita mama no kasa ga arunda koko ni arunda"**_

_**karita mama no yasashisa ga kono mune ni zutto **_

**bo****ku**_** ni wa mada akiramete inai saikai ga aru yakusoku ga aru **_

_**hoshikuzu wo BEDDO ni shite nemutteiru ano hito ni**_

_**kisetsu no nai machi ni shagamikomu otoko no ko**_

_**atama wo nadete kureru hito ga inakatta dake sore dake na no ni**_

They stopped singing on that part and started to focus on dancing to the beat fast.

_**hoshi to mitsumeau samugari na** **kodomotachi**_

The Music stopped for a while then Sakura lift her head and started to sing and lead the dance crew to a massive dance.

_**mayonaka no uta ga sakenda "Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da daikirai da" **_

_**hitoribocchi de ikite yukete shimau nante koto **_

_**shiawase nante chiisana SUPUUN de sukueru kurai de juubun nanda **_

_**wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inai ka dake **_

_**mayonaka no uta wa sakebu yo "Boku hontou wa boku hontou wa sabishikatta" **_

_**taiyou no mabushisa ni kakikesarete mo **_

_**saa hata wo furou ka kata wo kumou ka tada utaou ka doredemo ii yo **_

_**wakeaeru kimi ga iru ka inai ka dakeda yo**_

They kept dancing until the music ends and finish it with a finally move.

After that, they were panting hard and the crowd cheer out and also scream proclaims of love or some thing else. Fairy Tail looked at each other and then at the crowd, they all grin their favorite grins and then bow. Causing the crowds to go crazy again.

"Thanks for the support! In just a few minutes, we'll be playing out our new album! Hang in there!", Sakura shouted as the crowd grew more wilder and louder, causing Sakura to giggle and the boys to chuckle or laugh.

This night has just been the most fun nights that Fairy Tail have ever had in their life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hope you guys enjoy this and I copy the lyrics of the songs from Anime Lyrics dot com. Hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Ja Ne!**_


	4. The Bond of Fairy Tail!

**Shinai No Sutaa Raito (Starlight in The City)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: The songs that I used in the previous chapter are **_**Snow Fairy **_**and **_**Midnight Orchestra. Snow Fairy **_**is the opening 1 for Fairy Tail while **_**Midnight Orchestra **_**is Ending 16 for Naruto Shippuden. The songs that I will be using in this chapter will **_**Closer, Fiesta, I wish **_**and finally **_**Newsong.**_

_**Closer-**_**Naruto Shippuden opening 4**

_**Fiesta-**_**Fairy Tail opening 6**

_**I wish-**_**Fairy Tail opening 10**

_**Newsong-**_**Naruto Shippuden Opening 10**

**Tell me what kind of songs and whom you want to sing the songs. It can only be Japanese and English songs. I'll listen to the song and see if it'll make the character in this fanfic cool for the concert. Other than that, enjoy~!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**The bond of Fairy Tail!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd roars as they held up their hand-made signs and their pro-claims of love. They are getting hyped as they kept chanting their favorite singer's name. All you see is bright lights of many different colors in a distance and suddenly the stage lights went dim for a moment.

_**Michika ni aru mono **_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to **_

_**Amari ni chikasugite **_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

The song started as Sakura, Lyon and Gray started to sing the beginning. Natsu took control over the drums as he started to slam down some beats while both Gajeel and Cobra played some awesome rhythm on the electric guitar. Laxus still the awesome DJ he is, played cool beats.

_**Anata ga saikin taiken shita **_

_**Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka? **_

_**Megumaresugite ite **_

_**Omoidasenai kamo!**_

_**Ima koko ni iru koto **_

_**Iki wo shite iru koto **_

_**Tada soredake no koto ga **_

_**Kiseki dato kidzuku**_

The music stopped for a moment and then started to get louder. Both Sting and Rogue came onto the stage and started to dance along the beat by doing some quick hip-hop dances. (I didn't state or describe it because it's up to you readers to imagine how they dance.)

_**Michika ni aru mono**_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**_

_**Amari ni chikasugite**_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

_**You know the closer you get to something**_

_**The tougher it is to see it**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's go**_

Jellal and Loke then came in and start to dance along with Sting and Rogue. Sakura along with Lyon and Gray started to move along with the dance crew and do some awesome moves.

_**Hitodasuke wo gizen to**_

_**Yobu yatsura mo iru keredo**_

_**Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo**_

_**Hito sorezore dakara**_

_**Tatoe kari ni sore ga**_

_**Gizen de atta to shitemo**_

_**Dareka wo sukueta nara**_

_**Sorya mushiro nani yori mo riaru**_

_**Oitsudzuketekita yume**_

_**Akiramezu ni susume yon ante**_

_**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**_

_**Nani mo dekichainai kedo**_

_**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**_

_**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's go**_

The music took over and Sakura, Sting and Gajeel came into the center of the stage and started to do cool moves. Rogue went to take over the DJ and play some cool beats. Gajeel starts to do some shuffling while Sting do some robotic moves while Sakura starts to rival Gajeel in Hip-hop moves. (Like I said, your imaginary~!)

_**Michika ni aru mono **_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to **_

_**Amari ni chikasugite **_

_**Miushinatte shimaisou**_

_**You know the closer you get to something**_

_**The tougher it is to see it**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Oitsudzuketekita yume**_

_**Akiramezu ni susume yon ante**_

_**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**_

_**Nani mo dekichainai kedo**_

_**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**_

_**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**_

_**And I'll never take it for granted**_

_**Let's go**_

The crowd roars once again as the first song ended. The four rivaling bands somehow nodded in interests and impressed that Fairy Tail is able to do some cool dancing moves and also even though the song is not that great but still, it still have a meaning.

The members of Fairy Tail took different positions after the first song ended. Rogue still at the same position, put on his favorite headphones and starts some beats. Gajeel returned to the drums and follows suit with Rogue while Sakura and Cobra got the electric guitars.

Sting took the microphone from the stand and started singing.

_**Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou **_

_**Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite **_

_**Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan **_

_**Dare ni demo tanoshimeru **_

Laxus snatch the microphone from Sting's hand and started to sing the following lyrics.

_**Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna **_

_**Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite **_

_**Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara **_

_**Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku **_

_**Saa minna de odoridasou**_

All of the boys of Fairy Tail except for Rogue, Gajeel and Cobra started to sing and dance.

_**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass **_

_**Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara **_

_**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi **_

_**Kimochi hitotsuni shite **_

_**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu **_

_**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo **_

_**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite **_

_**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru **_

Natsu and Gray started to sing the second verse, while the guys started to move around to dance or pose.

_**Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri **_

_**Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba **_

_**Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo **_

_**Ima ni demo tobe sou ja **_

_**"Soko ni yama ga aru kara" **_

_**Sou itteta tozan ka **_

_**Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de **_

_**Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda **_

_**Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete **_

_**Egao sakase odori akasou **_

_**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass **_

_**Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara **_

_**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi **_

_**Kimochi hitotsu ni shite **_

_**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu **_

_**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo **_

_**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite **_

_**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru **_

Sakura came to the front and played her guitar really loudly. Then all of them started to sing, some even supported all of their fans to sing along with them.

_**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass **_

_**Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara **_

_**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi **_

_**Kimochi hitotsu ni shite **_

_**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu **_

_**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo **_

_**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite **_

_**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru**_

The music started to slow down and the crowd's cheer roared across the whole place park, after all, their concert is held in the National park. The light starts to get dimmer and dimmer till it's dark. After a while, the National park is full of both the music and Sakura's singing.

_**Everybody jump up! Everybody hands up!**_

_**Everybody jump up! Everybody hands up!**_

_**Biru no us kakeagatte machi o mioroshite miru**_

_**Hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai**_

_**Yuuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitosu**_

_**Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne**_

_**Taisetsu na kotoba o itsu date kureru kimi**_

_**BOKU mo nanika o agerete'ru ka na?**_

Sakura and some of the members start to sing the chorus together with the crowd and fans.

_**I wish arigaatou chotto tereru KEDO**_

_**Ima kimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo**_

_**For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne**_

_**Everybody jump up! Everybody hands up! Everybody pump up!**_

Sakura began to move a bit forward to the crowd and starts to sing along while Natsu and Gray starts to play hard on their electric guitars.

_**Nemurenai yoru wa nando kimi to denwa shita aka na**_

_**Daijoubu sono koe ni senaka osareta yo**_

_**Yowai TOKO mo dakishimete aruite iku yuuki to ka**_

_**Me ni mienai takaramono kimi ga kureta no**_

_**Doushite konnw BOKU no soba ni ite Kureru no?**_

_**Sonna koto kiitara warawarechau ka na**_

_**I wish soba ni ite kitto sore dake de**_

_**BOKU wa BOKU no mama de irareru'n da**_

_**For you BOKU datte sou kimi ni totte sonna sonzai de itai**_

Sakura stopped singing and let both Natsu and Gray to play some hard awesome rhythm on their electric guitars while Laxus ram the drums with hard notes. (This is my first time writing music related story so I have no experience in what so ever so my descriptions sucks balls badly.)

_**Boku ga warau tabi kimi ga warau kara sono egao kitto dareka ni tsutawatte'ku**_

That's when all the 'missing' members of fairy tail came running out from the sides and onto the stage, making the crowd of fans scream in delight, they started winking, posing and dancing along with the music. And the waves of fans in the park are screaming bloody murder for the 'sexy' singers.

_**I wish arigatou chotto tereru KEDO**_

_**Ima kimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo**_

_**For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne**_

_**I wish soba ni ite kitto sore dake de**_

_**BOKU wa BOKU no mama de irareru'n da**_

_**For you donna kimi mo zutto daisuki da yo yakusoku suru kara**_

_**EVERYBODY JUMP UP! EVERYBODY HANDS UP! EVERYBODY PUMP UP!**_

Everybody in the park except for the rivaling bands punch their left hand in the air and the crowd scream and cheered for their next song to come. And from where Fairy Tail is standing, they can see the fan's hand made posters of their favorite singer with their name highlighted.

The light starts to get dimmer again and the crowds cheer ended, silence fill the whole park. The music started as well as the lights and they can see the happy and excited faces of Natsu and Sakura. Natsu took the microphone and sang out.

_**Aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita**_

_**Aisareru beki ikimono da**_

_**Seika wa agerarenakute mo**_

_**Kokoro ga utatte iru kara**_

_**Aa dore dake tsuyoi ame koete**_

_**Aiareru beki ikimono ka?**_

_**Yakusoku ga mamorenakute mo**_

_**Kokoro wa utatte iru kedo**_

_**Dono DOA NOKKU shite aketara ii?**_

_**Aketara doko e mukattara ii?**_

_**Hitori ja kaerenai kara**_

_**Dareka o matte ita dake**_

Sakura and Natsu along with Gajeel as the DJ of this song, started to sing together while Gray and Lyon played the Electric guitars and Laxus at the drums. (Sometimes, the guys and Sakura would change instruments to play in different songs.)

_**Kimi ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?**_

_**Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku dakara**_

_**Tsuyoku naritakatta tada**_

The sing stopped for a moment then Sakura started to sing alone for the second verse while Natsu and the dancers, (Loke, Jellal, Cobra, Sting and Rogue) began to dance or encourage their fans to sing out loud with them.

_**Aa NYUUSE ga taningoto no you na**_

_**Sono kokoro ga shinpaigoto da**_

_**Zanryoku o waraeta hito mo**_

_**Zenryoku de naite ita no mi**_

_**Yoru ga kowai nara naitara ii**_

_**Asa o ukaete waraetara ii**_

_**Dore dake kyou ni tsukarete mo**_

_**Mada minu kyou wa utsukushii'n da**_

The music overlaps the singing for a moment while the crowd started to sing along with both Natsu and Sakura.

_**Taiyou o utagatte ite**_

_**Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette**_

_**Uso tsukarete kega mo shita kedo**_

_**Taiyou o utagatte ite**_

_**Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette**_

_**Uso o tsuite kega mo saseta darou?**_

_**Boku ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?**_

_**Kokoro no nake de dake hanaseru hito yo**_

_**Kazu ga fuete iku no nara**_

_**Boku wa ikirenai?**_

_**Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari**_

_**Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte'te**_

_**Dare mo mina jibun no mama**_

_**Tsuyoku naritakatta kara**_

_**Tsuyoku naritakatta tada**_

Everyone claps and cheer (or scream in fan-girls or fan-boys case) for the singers. All of the members of Fairy Tail walk to the front, lined up in a line, facing the crowd and bowed low, making the fan scream again. Their usual grin, smile or smirk on their faces with their usual pose.

Natsu just grin with his arms cross on his chest. His never-missing white muffler around his neck: covering the scar on his neck. Gray smirk and his half-close eyes make the people squealing in excitement or day dreaming about him. Luckily for him, Sakura was the first one who saw him almost naked, pants still on. She gave him a long jacket like coat for him to cover with a thin fishnet shirt. Gray still needs to find his clothes before the fans go through the back door of the stage.

Sting got his smirk on his cocky face with Rogue by his side, a rare smile on. Laxus grunted, but still got his smirk on his face. Jellal and Loke got a very gentleman smile on, even though Loke is a playboy, he's still a gentleman.

Cobra and Gajeel gave the crowd a very scary grin and this is why their fans loved them. Their fans happen to be the ones who like or love mysterious and rebellion types of guys. Lyon smirk looking at Sakura, who's grinning a mega watt grin, giggling, then he felt a light red blush ran across his face. Sakura's too cute for her own good.

The members of Fairy Tail are wearing their old GMC outfit. GMC stands for Grand Music Competition, where bands rival each other and aim for the top. There's also an individual part too. But, that's in the beginning of the GMC.

Sakura consist of a long dark blue-purple-ish coat that reached knee level, she also wore a big black shirt with the words, "Fairy Tail", imprinted in red. Her black cargo pants was tucked in to her thigh on one side while the other side is not tucked in. She wore dark blue sneakers with black lines.

Natsu wore a dark purple shirt with gold yellow linings, his white pants matching perfectly with his muffler. He wore dark brown scandals, giving him a bit more height. One side of his dark purple shirt doesn't have a sleeve, giving the band Insignia on his right arm a good view.

Laxus got his usual heavy coat hanging on his shoulder, but during a concert, he put it aside and wears a dark blue tight shirt with matching dark purple pants one.

Loke a dark green jacket; white fur surrounding the hood, an orange shirt and finally a long black pants. (Just like in the anime or manga.) Lyon wore a long white coat with black fur outlining it. He also wore a dark red shirt with a pair of pants; the same color of his hair.

Cobra wore a dark red robe with a dark purple cloth tied around his waist. He also wore a pair of long black pants with matching red and black sneakers. Sting and Rogue wore their usual attire when they went for sparring at the dojo, which they own or go to meet their sparring partner, Orga and Rufus. (Like in the anime or manga. Again.)

Jellal wore his usual dark blue hoodie with their band insignia on it, light blue shirt with matching dark blue pants on that match with his hair color. Gajeel wore a black shirt with a grey colored cloth around his waist like a belt. He also wore a pair of brown pants with a pair of black boots. He got his metal-like-gloves(Look at wiki) from Sakura as a welcome-to-the-orphan gift. And he love it greatly since it's the first time someone gave him clothes that make him look tough.

"Hope you enjoy our concert! And we hope you guys here can win the games that are about to start here. If you win, you'll get five free tickets for the next concert and receive our new album that haven't even be officially out yet!" Sakura spoke as the crowd cheered and getting excited about the games.

"So, hope you can win." Gajeel said as he snatch the microphone from Sakura's hands. The games will always start after the whole concert. It will make time for Fairy Tail to get out of here safe and sound. And surprisingly it came from Natsu.

"And have an awesome night! Ja Ne!" Sakura said loudly, after snatching back the microphone. The other's quickly make their way to the back of the stage and let the manager and his assistants, Makarov and Erza, take over the games. The others let out a huge sigh and get packing.

After a few minutes of packing and helping Gray find his still missing clothes, they finally got into the limo and got back home after a few more minutes of Gray and Lyon having a stripping competition while Natsu and Gajeel trying to out-eat each other, they finally reached home. Sakura decided to stay over at the mansion with the guys for a sleepover. And yes, the guys _beg_ her to.

She got into her old room and put down her stuff and crashes the old comfortable bed. Sighing, she looks over at her side and saw something that made her smile with happiness. She took it and gave it a long look, _'the guys are still the same guys I met a few years back… They never change, don't they?' _"Hey, Sak! How do you cook popcorn?" Natsu's voice was heard throughout the whole mansion, Sakura could hear some hard laughing and rolling on the floor action from the guys downstairs. She couldn't help but chuckled and yelled back, "Stay tight Flamebrain! I'm coming and try not to burn the kitchen like the last time!"

"_Sak~!"_

Sakura just laughed out loud and jump out from bed, she quickly changes in her usual clothes and left the room. She quickly closes the door and rush downstairs after hearing Gray and Natsu screaming bloody murder from the kitchen after giving the picture she took from her table a last look, the picture of her and Fairy Tail.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review! Thanks! And enjoy my other two stories! Ja Ne!**


	5. Trouble starts with the word, 'Bullshit'

**Shinai No Sutaa Raito (Starlight in The City)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Hope this chapter is longer then the other chapter. I'm not sure. Please review and enjoy! And there won't be any songs here except for **_**Bad Apple – Music Box**_**. It's from the Horror game **_**IB. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble starts with the word, 'Bullshit'**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the rocky and fun sleepover with her childhood guy friends at their mansion, Sakura was trying to get to school without getting late, but sadly she didn't made it on time. She saw Tsundae and Shizune waiting at the gate for her, fortunately the blonde woman knows gramps very well but she still have to punish Sakura for being late by making her doing errands by skipping some of her classes.

Now, she is suppose to give this papers to Kakashi during History lesson, she sighed as she look at the map and tried to get to the office before the bell rings for Art lesson. Ibiki even asked if it's all right for him to be the one to pass the papaers to Kakashi but Sakura said its punishment for being late, by _**1**_ second. Can't believe? But who can blame a pink haired girl for trying to get to school on time? Sakura walk through the hallways, trying to get use and remember which hallway is which while which freaking huge stairways leads to which floor or which part of the building. Did I ever tell you that the building is freaking huge?

She finally found her destination due to the huge sign on top of the huge twin doors, '_SP Office_'. She knock the door three times, well, other then teaching her how to fight and protect herself, gramps (Makarov) also taught her to have manners for elders or seniors. Little did she know, someone familiar pull her in with brute force and slam the doors close. Sakura then met someone's muscular chest and notice that her air supply is low due to the massive and tight bear hug the person is giving her. "Sakura-Chan! I'm glad to see you again~!"

"It's n-nice to see y-you again N-Naruto-san," Sakura stated blankly as she tried to breathe normally but Naruto's bear hug is preventing her from doing so. The said man hugs tighter, making the pinkette's face turning from normal peach to light blue. "N-Naruto-san! I r-really need my l-lungs back… P-Please?" Sakura stuttered as she felt her lungs being pressured but was glad and relief that someone pulls her away from the blonde teenager. She saw an arm around her neck and look up, finding her face very close to her homeroom Sensei's face.

"Are you okay?" Sakura nodded as she breathe in deeply and steadily, Kakashi immediately took a chair and pat on it, motioning her to sit down. She just sat on it without hesitation and sighed in relief. Naruto, being the usual childish boy he is, he just pouted and whined, "Kakashi-Sensei! I wanna hug Sakura-Chan~!" The said man just ignores him and took his own chair and drags it beside Sakura, and sat on it. He's really curious that she didn't blush a thousand shade of red and didn't squeal or trying to hug the life out of him, she's really an interesting girl.

Kakashi then notice the papers on her lap and questioned, "What's that?" Sakura look at where Kakashi's eyes were then remembered that she got some errands that needs to be compete. She took it and gave it to Kakashi and spoke, "The principal wants me to do some errands for her since I'm 1 second late for school. She told me to pass this to you so you know what to do for the next test." Kakashi observe the papers while listening to Sakura's explanation, but why would she punish Sakura for being 1 second late when the principal is also 1 second late for her duty as well. Well, the principal happens to be a 60 years blonde alcoholic principal that lets her assistant do all the work.

"So, that's why you're here. Well, we don't allow students to be during class hours. "

"Yeah, but Tsundae gave me a pass for some of my classes."

"Nani!? Sakura-Chan is skipping classes?! That's so good~! Kakashi-Sensei, can you-"

"No."

"Oh man! Please!"

"No. And you're still in detention."

"You're no fun at all!"

"Do you want to get your lunch or not?"

"Of course!"

"Get to work."

"Aye sir!"

"…"

'_This reminds me when Gray and Natsu are scared of Erza… The guys… I already miss them so much… Sigh…' _"Is there anything wrong?" Sakura lift her head and look at a very worried Kakashi, she then smiled softly and spoke, "I'm just… very unfamiliar with the room here." Kakashi then remembered that she's just a new student here and smiled softly at her and spoke, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared of, this office is for special teachers. We usually help teachers teach but other then that, we teach our own classes like me here. There are others of course but they are helping to relieve the teachers that are sick right now. But if you want to, I can introduce you to the other during lunch? How 'bout that?" For some reasons, she can sense something mischievous is going to happen during lunch but since her own teacher is basically her senior here then she can't say no, after he saved her from Naruto's dangerous bear hugs.

She sighed and nodded her head and smiled softly, Kakashi knowing it as a yes, smiled under his mask and patted Sakura on the head like the first meeting, She grimaced and growl back but Kakashi just chuckled and walk to Naruto, helping him carry some heavy boxes. Sakura stare at them, for some reasons they look pretty similar to someone she knew way back in her life. But she can't put a finger on it. She glanced at the clock and suddenly, she ran towards the door and open it with a force push and yelled at the two confused man, "Late for Art! Bye!"

The two men watched Sakura ran towards her class as they lean against the doorframe and sighed, they didn't want to share her with the others and yet for her innocent sake, they just have to offer her to meet the others. But as long as they could see that same soft and warm smile, they would do anything at all. _Anything._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TIME SKIP – LUNCH!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed in relief as she sat down on the rooftops of one of the buildings; she finally found a peaceful spot to spend her break time. After all, the fangirls are after her because she caught the attention of both Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, but something bothers her much as Natsu burning her bed once, what's so cool and special about them? Whatever it is, she still can't put a finger on it.

She took out the bento Jellal made for her this morning before she rush like hell to school, Jellal said that she have been doing most of the cooking for the guys ever since they came into her life and they want to repay her kindness by making her breakfast. They learnt how to cook after Sakura taught them, patiently. There were a lot of burning and black ashes from their dishes but soon they turn into awesome dishes like one of those fancy restaurants.

Right on the moment she took her first bite, her IPhone rang. She fish it out from her pocket and check the caller ID and a picture of a very young Jellal and Sakura appeared on the lock screen. She smiled as memories replays in her mind about how fun and friendly Jellal was to Sakura after she saved him but he could turn into a scary beast when Sakura's injured and that's a experience that no one wants to go through, hell even Laxus and Cobra doesn't like it at all.

Then, the song played as the Iphone started to vibrate. It's the song where Sakura along sang to her guy friends, it's a lullaby that her parents taught her on her third birthday, the same day they abandon her for no reasons. It was the first song that her parents sang as they were in a band, and that song made them closer then before.

Sakura never know her parents before, the memories about them are pretty blank and fade. But, she couldn't bring herself to hate her parents, not at all, they care for her and they love her. Makarov told her that they abandon her for her own safety since someone out there is after her. Sakura started to sing along with the music,

_**Ever on and on I continue circling**_

_**With nothing but my hate in carousel of agony**_

_**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**_

_**And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm**_

_**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

_**To tell me who I am, who I was**_

_**Uncertainly enveloping my mind **_

_**Till I can't break free, and **_

_**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_

_**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_

_**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**_

_**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_

_**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_

_**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_

_**If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back**_

_**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**_

_**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**_

_**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**_

_**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**_

_**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever know?**_

_**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**_

_**All the people that I see I will never understand**_

_**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**_

_**Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white**_

She just answered it through halfway of the song, knowing that Jellal might be worried sick if she never answered immediately. "Sup! What business do you have, calling me during your class time?"

"How's the bento?"

"Sweet and simple- wait a second! You! You took my timetable!"

"Yep! And all of us got a copy of your timetable~!" _'Jellal! I swear to god that you're defiantly planning somethings cuase you never chirped like that in your whole life!" _Sakura thought as she grimaced by that thought, the last time he planned something, he successfully took a picture of Sakura eating her favorite dango. She never like pictures in the first place, sometimes it brought happiness but the picture of her and her parents brought sadness and it made her fell weak that she couldn't be strong like her parents. It she was strong like them, they wouldn't abandon her in the first place!

"Okay, how did you get it?"

"It's just a concidence."

"Blue~."

"Fine! Just don't call me that, like ever! I asked Natsu and Gray to distract you for a while then I would sneak in your room and get your timetable. But, I didn't know that they could actually almost get themselves killed by the monsters called, 'Popcorns'."

"Why didn't you just asked me then I can actually copy it out for you guys and don't get my best friends killed by their own favorite movie snack!"

"Gomen."

"Well, the bento's a high ranked full 5 stars if you asked me."

"T-Thanks Sakura."

Did she hear him stutter? Must be her imagination, he wouldn't stutter over things like that. She just smiled softly then she saw something at the corner of her eye in a distance, Jellal was getting really worried about her when he didn't heard her answer. "Hey, I'll call you back." Right on that moment, she quickly ended the call and stood up, turn around and look around. She know that someone is hear and that person is ears dropping on her private her conversation, she was glad that she didn't said Jellal's name and if she's correct, there's a lot of guys and girls with blue hair in the world or in the school.

She took her chopsticks and quickly threw it at a direction; it defiantly hit someone since someone yelled a 'ouch!'. Sakura huffed as she walked to the direction and saw a very familiar guy with his black hair tied up in a pineapple look-a-like. He got a silver earing on one of his ears, they look so familiar then something hit her.

She shot her chopsticks on a famous star singer.

A famous star singer that is in a famous band that rivals other three bands on second place of the whole wide world.

If she remember his name, it's Shuka, Shima… No, it's Shika…Shikamaru Nara!

She then felt someone's breath on the back of her neck, all she know is that someone surrounded her on her favorite place of the whole school. And only one word escape from her mouth before she turned around, "Bullshit."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A LONGER CHAPTER! AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE OTHER THREE STORIES I GOT! AND FEEL FREE TO VOTE, WHICH NEW STORY SHOULD I, START. PEACE! **


End file.
